An Affair to Remember
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: This is based on the movie, "An Affair to Remember" with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr, only its Brean style. A chance encounter spells out love for an unlikely pair, but can they end up together; Brooke/Dean
1. Setting the Scene

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I just watched "An Affair to Remember" with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr for the first time in like forever and decided it would make the **_**perfect**_** Brooke and Dean story. The characters remind me **_**so**_** much of Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester: ladies man sent to settle down meets the strong willed, rich woman that no one thinks is as smart as she is and loveliness ensues.**

**There will be some dirty things in it and it will kind of be the most adorable thing ever, I promise—obviously this is AU and dedicated to Sequoya who will love the bantering and the fight for dominance.**

**WARNINGS: Sex, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Language, Humor**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke Davis wanted more than anything to be taken seriously so when there was a conference for Clothes Over Bros to be had in Europe, she was going. It took forever for her to convince her mother, Victoria, to let her go and handle it, but the pleading had worked and Brooke was being given this chance to try and make something of herself. She had always wanted to be taken more seriously and here she was, headed off on a cruise ship for a week and then she'd end up in Europe, where she would have her conference and then get back on the cruise ship four days later and travel the week back home.

"I can't believe that you're going to Europe!" Haley exclaimed merrily as she helped Brooke to pack her bags. "I gotta admit…I'm a bit envious of you."

Brooke smiled and then did a little twirl. "I'll take a lot of pictures and send them to you, promise. I mean they won't be as good as what Quinn can do, but I can try right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Haley said with a laugh as Brooke zipped up her suitcase. "I can't believe that you're not taking Lucas with you either. It would be such a romantic getaway for the two of you. Besides, it might give him the push he needs to propose."

"We both know that Lucas is trying to make everything perfect." Brooke said with a smile as she shrugged a bit. "Besides, he has a book to write and if he doesn't get it done soon, Lindsey is going to be really upset with him. It's best he stay here where he won't be getting distracted at all."

Honestly, Brooke couldn't even begin to describe just how excited she was that she was going to get to go and do something on her own. She was going to get to prove to her mother that she could be trusted to do something that had to do with the business side of things, and the smile on her face couldn't be replaced, she knew that. Brooke was going to make an even bigger name for herself and she couldn't believe that Victoria was letting her do this.

Brooke Davis was going to be taken seriously.

Dean Winchester on the other hand, wasn't headed to Europe on the cruise ship because he was trying to better his career. Oh, no. Dean Winchester was on a hunt and he was following his culprit over there because he was on a little hunt of revenge and he wasn't about to let this thing get away one more time and so he booked himself the trip. Besides, it would be a chance for him to get to hook up with some more eligible females while he was away and maybe he could visit his family while he was gone…he hadn't seen Sam in quite some time as it would be.

Sam and Dean had had a falling out when Sam wanted to go back to trying to have a normal life and now Sam was in love and he was planning a future for himself and Dean envied him a little bit. At the same time, Dean liked having the freedom to do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted and this would be like a hunt and a much needed vacation all in one. Perhaps he'd even meet someone interesting while he was gone, and so he packed some nice clothes he'd also bought with a fake credit card and readied himself up to take a cab with some cash on hand.

While he was doing that, Haley was driving Brooke down to the dock and they were chatting up a storm until they turned the radio on—and even then they were still chatting up a storm. They weren't going to see each other for a little over two weeks and it was hard for the two of them to be apart now that they were together again. In fact, Brooke was kind of not looking forward to everybody knowing who she was when she got on the cruise liner because they would know…they would totally know her.

"You're making that face again, just relax," Haley laughed as she turned the radio down a little bit. "You're going to be fine, Brooke."

Brooke nodded and looked at her. "I know that, Hales, I just…Victoria has never let me do this before, you know? She's always handling it all herself and I'm afraid I'm going to let her down. Add in the fans and the publicity and it all gets a bit much to handle sometimes."

"I can honestly say that I don't know exactly how that feels, though people do recognize me as Nathan's wife, you know." Haley reminded Brooke with a smile. "He's the famous one, though, and I don't know how the two of you do it."

"We have people like you and Lucas to ground us." Brooke reminded her.

"Yeah, but Lucas has some fame too—his books are really good."

"Alright, I'll give you that one."

"Just take a few deep breaths and remember that you're going to be fine, and Lucas is going to be the one to pick you up when you get back."

Brooke nodded at that as they parked, Brooke getting her two suitcases and then hugging Haley as they rested at her feet. She then kissed Haley's cheek and picked the suitcases back up, her and Dean both walking in the crowd to board the beautiful boat. Brooke took a moment once she was on to wave at Haley, before she started to make her way across one of the decks to try and see if she couldn't find her room, Dean doing the same…

**Note: Okay, that was just the set-up, but I have every chapter mapped out. So there should be two more today and I hope that you enjoy them both! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chance Encounters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Sequoya.**

**This chapter is where the banter and fun really begins and I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**WARNINGS: Sex, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Language, Humor**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke didn't know how she felt about being on a boat for a week, but she was headed to her room anyway, running into a tall, handsome stranger. Dean smiled as he ran into the woman and immediately smirked, raking his eyes up and down her form. She knew _exactly_ what he was doing and so she rolled her eyes and looked at him as she tried to pick up her suitcase.

"And who might you be?" Dean asked her with that grin on his face.

Brooke laughed a little. "Someone who's not interested."

"You look familiar…"

"If you're going to pull a, 'you've been running through my mind' or 'I've seen you in my dreams' pick-up line, you can keep walking."

Dean chuckled at that and helped her with her suitcase, Brooke protesting a little bit at first, but letting him grab her suitcase and carry it toward her suite. She was going to enjoy herself and she hoped that didn't mean having to fend off all of Dean's advances the whole week. Then again, he had yet to hit on her because she was Brooke Davis so that was kind of nice.

"I hope you're not expecting to get lucky," Brooke said as she took the suitcase from him and went to put it next to her bed. "Also, don't make yourself comfortable."

Dean laughed and nodded. "Someone has a boyfriend back home."

"Someone's very perceptive."

"That was actually just a guess—it was that or you're a rich crank on this cruise."

"Or I hate being hit on by guys who think too highly of themselves."

"Touché, Miss Davis."

"So you _do _know who I am," Brooke laughed a little bit as he gave her a look and pointed to the couch. "Have a seat but don't over-use the mini bar."

Dean nodded and poured himself some scotch, pouring Brooke one too when she smiled at him and started to unpack a little bit. He didn't know why she was letting him stay here and she didn't know why she was just going about her business with him there, but he seemed like a harmless enough guy despite trying to immediately pick her up. Still, she laughed a bit and put up a picture of her and Lucas on the bedside table and then went to sit on the couch, drinking her scotch on the rocks and then looking at Dean, eyes raking over him as she tried to figure him out.

"Let me guess—you're here because you're coasting along." Brooke said with a gentle nod.

Dean laughed a little bit. "I don't think we know each other well enough for me to tell you that."

"And we won't know each other well enough," she told him as she laughed a bit and shrugged. "I have dinner open though. Perhaps you can change my mind about associating with you."

When she playfully winked at him, Dean was a little taken back, but Brooke wasn't at all. She needed to have someone to talk to on this cruise and she figured that he'd at least be attentive because he wanted to get into her pants so he would be good conversation and she liked verbally sparring with people. So she set the glass down and leaned forward a little bit as he grinned at her, trying to turn up the charm a little with her.

Dean Winchester never lost a conquest.

"Dinner just leaves us open to more," Dean said with a smile.

Brooke shrugged a little bit. "You can play the game, but you won't win. Brooke Davis."

"Dean Winchester," Dean said shaking her outstretched hand and lingering holding onto it.

"Winchester…well, dinner is open."

"Done. I warn you though, Davis—I always win."

**Note: Yeah, they are so adorable it's not even funny. Next chapter is some dinner, some banter and some UST, as well as some Naley and some Lucas back on the land. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Establishing the Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Sequoya.**

**This story is about to take a rather interesting turn, so I hope you're all ready for it.**

**WARNINGS: Sex, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Language, Humor**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Haley smiled as Nathan put Jamie to bed that night, leaning against the doorframe and twirling her wedding ring. She loved watching her husband and her son and she was even happier when Jamie told her that he loved her and then they turned off the light and she and Nathan went out to the dining room table. Nathan sat down after getting a glass of water and Haley took a deep breath as she started to load the dishwasher.

"So, Brooke's off for two and a half weeks…I wonder what Lucas is going to do." Nathan mused slowly.

Haley laughed a little bit. "You're making it sound like he's going to stray or something."

"No, just wondering." Nathan said shrugging. "They've been apart a lot lately and I just worry about it. She'll have fun though, and I love that she's proving herself to Victoria though."

"We all love that—it's about time that she showed everyone just how smart and talented she really is." Haley said nodding. "Besides, she needs to have a bit of fun, so that's why she's on the cruise."

Nathan laughed and nodded, picking up his cell when it rang. "Hey, Lucas—speak of the devil. How are you?"

Haley smiled some more because she was really glad that Lucas and Nathan were so close now—that they were pretty much brothers now. Things with them had started off pretty rocky and yet now they were closer than ever and they called each other quite often. It also helped that her best friend was friends with her husband because they were related and Haley loved both men.

"Lindsey and I are working on editing," Lucas said with a shrug. "You are Haley heard from Brooke yet?"

Nathan shook his head gently. "No, Brooke hasn't checked in with us yet."

xx

Brooke took a deep breath and changed her dress for the third time that night trying to find the right outfit to wear. She shouldn't have been so completely distracted by this and yet for some reason she was trying to make a good impression on him because they'd be stuck on this boat together for a week and that meant that she didn't want to rub anyone the wrong way if she didn't have to. So she ran her fingers through her hair and then checked her make-up before she headed to the meal deck.

She waltzed in like she owned the place because most of the people on cruise liner knew who she was, so she just walked up to the maître de and smiled. He then pointed her in the direction of a table that was reserved just for her and she saw that Dean was already at the table, which made her laugh a little bit about it. He certainly wanted to see her and spend some time with her and she wasn't going to shy away because she hated being alone—one of her greatest fears was being alone.

It had nothing to do with sex and it had absolutely nothing to do with some kind of sexual companionship even without the sex, but she liked to have someone to talk to. She loved being able to have someone to banter with and just being able to have someone to run around with for a bit before the conference would be good for her. She wanted more than anything to just have a nice meal and enjoy a conversation and then call it a night, but what she wasn't expecting, was Dean to be all dashing and smiling.

"Wow…you're breathtaking," Dean told her as he nodded at her red dress of choice. "Red is definitely your color, Davis."

Brooke laughed and took a seat. "Complimenting me gets you nowhere, Winchester."

"I don't know—it got me a date," he teased as he poured her some red wine.

"Trust me, this is not a date."

"Pretty sure there's a reservation, the two of us are dressed up and we're sailing on a romantic cruise liner. Date."

"Just dinner."

"Whatever you say, Davis."

Brooke rolled her eyes but it made her laugh, so she sipped her wine and gave Dean a good look, taking it all in like she hadn't before. Before she had just been bantering with him and now there was a real possibility that a friendship could blossom and Dean Winchester was a really attractive man. Stuble, the short well groomed hair, the way he knew how to dress—not to mention he was a cheeky son of a bitch. Then there was Dean who was looking the incredibly beautiful woman across from him up and down wishing he knew more strong willed, level headed women like her.

"Like what you see? You're eying me a mighty long time." Dean said with a laugh.

Brooke rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Just sizing up the competition, Winchester. I kind of love the fact that you clocked eyes on me and now it's a game. Things is…this is my game. My rules, my race and I win."

"Problem is, Davis…I've never lost."

"There's a first time for everything."

"This is where I say, 'Game on, Davis'."

Brooke laughed and then she picked up the menu. "Oh, and you're buying."

xx

"What exactly is this part here?" Lindsey asked Lucas as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Lucas smiled and shrugged a bit. "I'm not quite sure, that's why you're here."

The one thing that was unknown to everyone but Lucas, was that Lucas was trying his best to get out of a rut and he was going about it entirely the wrong way. He hadn't told Lindsey about Brooke and he certainly hadn't told anyone else about running to Lindsey with his problems and now he was trying to get another book off of the ground while Brooke was away…_again_. Brooke and Lucas seemed to spend quite a lot of time apart and because of that, Lucas was lonely—and he was running to Lindsey because she wanted him to be happy.

Not that Brooke didn't want that—Lucas just seemed to make really bad decisions where blondes were concerned and history was sort of repeating itself. It wasn't the first time he'd cheated on Brooke, but it would be the last should she find out and so she wasn't about to find out because Lucas was pretty good about covering his tracks at this point. He loved Brooke, but he just couldn't be alone all the time anymore and Brooke was so much more focused on her company than on her boyfriend and it made Lucas feel bad.

He wasn't allowed to make excuses, but he was anyway.

"I love this part, but this paragraph really doesn't make any sense." Lindsey tried as she sat on Lucas' lap, reading over what he had on his computer.

Lucas nodded slowly. "I think I should re-write the whole chapter…or maybe it's the whole story that doesn't make sense."

"You'll figure it out, Luke," she said as she kissed his forehead. "Everything happens for a reason."

**Note: Lucas, what are you doing? So what happens next? Next chapter is uber fun, I promise. There's lots more UST to come and some of Dean's hunt. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Dinner, Flirting and Demons, Oh My

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Sequoya.**

**This story is about to take a rather interesting turn, so I hope you're all ready for it.**

**WARNINGS: Sex, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Language, Humor**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Something about the dinner with Dean was really making Brooke miss Lucas—it was also making her forget a little bit about Lucas. She was a very devoted girlfriend and she loved Lucas, she did, Dean just had a way of making her focus on just herself and on Dean…and she found herself losing herself in everything that was happening. The conversation, the banter, the hustle and bustle of the ship—Brooke Davis was enjoying her cruise and she hadn't even been here for 24 hours yet.

"What would you say to a night cap?" Dean asked Brooke as he paid for dinner and they got up to take a turn or two around the cruise liner.

Brooke laughed a little and shook her head. "We're not having sex, Winchester."

"I would never dream of it, Davis—you've got a man back home, remember?" Dean said with a smile.

Truth be told, Dean found nothing wrong with enticing a woman to his bed and if he did end up sleeping with Brooke this trip he wouldn't even feel guilty about it. That, and he wouldn't look at her any differently either because to him that just meant that he was better equipped to handle her and at this point…at this point he'd take what he could get. He was rather taken with her and the way that she tried to push him away as much as possible.

He wasn't used to that. No, Dean Winchester was used to women practically immediately falling for his charm and his bad pick up lines, but not Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis was a strong woman that could take care of herself and even though she was worrying about this conference that she was heading to, she was well put together and he could tell that underneath that exterior of hers, was a woman that was able to have a whole lot of fun.

"Oh, I remember," Brooke responded, looking at the beautiful man. "I just didn't know if _you_ remembered."

She pushed on him a little with her shoulder and Dean chuckled, pushing on her a little back because they were being playful right now. It was just the two of them and even though there were people on this cruise that knew Brooke by face and by name, for a moment Brooke didn't care about that. She had cared a while ago because she didn't want to have any stories circulating about her and Dean so Lucas didn't freak out, but this was innocent. Brooke was just innocently flirting with Dean and it wasn't like she was straying from Lucas—she loved him.

The two of them had gotten past all sorts of obstacles in the future and she would be damned if they couldn't get over the lack of actual tactile contact too. She missed Lucas and she missed touching him, but there were just things that she was going to have to deal with and this was one of them. Right now she had Dean and the two of them were enjoying their cruise and that was it—there was nothing else going on between her and Dean and she would keep true to that. She had been cheated on once before and there was no way in Hell that she was going to become the cheater…she knew how that felt and she would _never_ do that to anyone else.

Didn't matter _how _charming Dean was.

In fact he was—there was absolutely no denying that Brooke found Dean to be incredibly attracted, it was just that she was spoken for. She had made Lucas a promise by being his girlfriend and she wasn't about to become the kind of person that she hated so much. Flirting was simply flirting and while Brooke was attracted to Dean and would have certainly slept with him given any other circumstances, friendship was simply all that she could offer him.

"How about just a drink…?" Dean asked her. "My cabin or yours?"

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes. "Alright…_one_ drink, Winchester. I am kicking you out of my cabin after _one _drink and then I will see you promptly for breakfast in the morning."

"I love it when you're forceful, Davis," Dean teased, winking at her.

"Then you're really going to enjoy this cruise because you ain't seen nothing yet."

xx

Dean couldn't keep that smile off of his face when he thought about Brooke. There was just something about her and about the way that she challenged him that had him a little sexually charged. After such a verbal sparring, Dean was used to being able to take all of that pent up sexual tension and used it to release the tension…but Brooke wasn't that. She genuinely seemed to care about this Lucas Scott fellow and Dean thought that that was rather admirable about her.

Besides: he had a job to do.

The only reason that Dean was on this boat was because he was on a hunt and he knew that he needed to focus on the hunt more than on the extremely sexy brunette with the incredible legs that was currently calling her boyfriend in her cabin. They had plans for breakfast and an after breakfast swim tomorrow and while Dean wanted to just picture Brooke in a swimsuit, he knew that he needed to focus on figuring out who the next target would be.

Last thing that Dean Winchester wanted was people to start dropping like flies on an expensive crew and get this whole ship detoured from its course. He wasn't exactly in with the law even though he could easily fake it and he wanted this hunt to go off without a hitch if that was even possible. So right now he was on the hunt for a powerful and elusive demon that he knew he was going to have to somehow outwit because he didn't want them jumping ship from human to human.

"I just need to bind the son of a bitch to his meat suit," Dean mused out loud, but under his breath so no passerby could hear him and think he was out of his mind.

Someone near him laughed though. "Yeah…good luck with that."

"You just had to jump into an attractive woman, didn't you?" Dean asked the demon.

"Dirty," the demon responded, shrugging the attractive redhead's shoulders. "I think we both know that you're not going to catch me, Dean. Might as well keep toying with your new lady friend and forget all about me."

"Nice try," Dean said, but just like that, the demon was jumping ship as Dean went for her and it made him sigh loudly. "I am going to find you!"

**Note: The demon is far from gone, just an fyi. Brooke and Dean—they are so cute, aren't they? Oh man, it's a hunt…I wonder if Brooke will find out about what he does…feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Digging Holes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to princessjames21 who really needed another chapter of this and I am happy to oblige because I really like this chapter, haha, and I adore her.**

xxxx

Breakfast with Brooke was going much better than Dean had anticipated.

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and while he was worried about the demon of course, nothing put him in a better mood than a snarky, beautiful woman. Brooke Davis was this beautiful, fiery young thing and Dean Winchester was taken with her even though he knew that she was off limits…but maybe that made her all the more appealing. Dean not only had someone to spend this cruise with, but he had someone to challenge him that he knew he couldn't have and he just—he wanted her.

Brooke was actually glad that Dean was around too and though attracted to him, of course, she mainly just wanted to have someone to talk to. She wanted to be able to spend this cruise hanging out with someone and being able to banter and flirt and while she felt guilty about the flirting, it felt natural and right. That realization was making her feel even guiltier because of Lucas, her boyfriend back home, but with Dean something was just different.

Maybe it was being hurt before by Lucas, but Brooke had a habit of latching onto people that she thought that she could let in at least a little bit and that disarmed her. She didn't trust Dean, but she had this sense about him that he was a good person behind that 'player' mantra he tried to keep up and that made her want to get to know him. This morning, though, he had made a rather sexist comment and while it was a joke and she knew it, Brooke Davis was in control and liked having the upper hand.

"I'll have the omelet and some coffee," Brooke told the waiter and then kept talker when the waiter looked to Dean for his order and Dean opened his mouth to speak but was thus cut off, "and he'll have the pancakes with a side of sausage and some orange juice. Please and thank you."

Dean nodded at the waiter and when he left, Dean smirked. "Careful, Davis…I found that rather sexy."

"You would find a chair sexy," Brooke replied rolling her eyes playfully with a smile on her face. "Honestly, I'm not sure how you get laid."

"It's actually rather simple, actually. See, I throw a pick-up-line at a woman and she goes all weak in the knees and drags me to her room and we continue the conversation in a more passionate way," Dean explained with shrug.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Oh, I see…all gentle and intimate and maybe a little dirty talk thrown in."

"If she's into that…"

"I'm more of a 'scream the walls down' kind of girl myself…"

The comment that she threw right out there made Dean pause a moment and do a double take because he wasn't actually sure that he had heard her correctly on that. Had she actually just admitted to him that she liked to have loud, make you scream kind of sex? _That_ Dean Winchester could totally be into and he swallowed as Brooke smiled at him, obviously having the upper hand now. She had distracted him with sex and he didn't even know if she was serious or not because she was giving him that challenging look that she liked to give him.

"Don't tease me, Davis…I like that," Dean said winking, trying to get the control back.

Brooke nodded and that and grinned. "I'll keep that in mind because I _love_ to tease."

Maybe she did and maybe she didn't, but Brooke was determined to make this a good day because she had tried to call Lucas earlier and her call had gone straight to voicemail, which had made her a bit sad. Now she couldn't get any service and it was because they were so far out in the ocean and it was driving her crazy that she hadn't thought to bring a satellite phone. Sure, they should have had better service, but it didn't matter to her because she had Dean right now and that would be fun.

He liked to be teased, huh? Brooke could certainly arrange that and if the day went the way that she had it planned, then she wouldn't ever _not_ have the upper hand and this would be way more fun. Then again…should she be doing this? Should she be intentionally flirting with this handsome stranger even though she had a boyfriend back home and she didn't know anything about him? Those thoughts were going to be plaguing her the whole time she just…being around Dean felt natural even though she had tried to resist in the beginning—it wasn't like she was going to sleep with him.

She wasn't Peyton.

Back in the day, Peyton had been willing to sleep with Lucas while he was still dating Brooke and Brooke would never do that to anyone. It had been argued that her sleeping with Nathan was the same thing, but Nathan and Peyton weren't together and she had been drunk—she hadn't even really remembered it. That didn't make it better, of course, but Peyton had been making a conscious, sober decision to steal her best friend's boyfriend and there were days that Brooke wondered how she could have ever forgiven her or Lucas.

No, she needed to stop that because she loved Lucas and because there was such a thing as forgiveness and she had to just let that go. Haley thought that Lucas was worth Brooke's time and Haley knew a lot about love as she had found Nathan and they had Jamie and everything was just perfect for them and Brooke wanted that…she could have that with Lucas, right? Oh, why was she having doubts when Lucas was being the perfect boyfriend these days? She had nothing to worry about.

xx

Lucas Scott was a jerk.

He knew it, the world knew it, but for some reason Brooke Davis always gave him the benefit of the doubt about it. It was because she was convinced that she loved him, but Lucas also had a habit of making people think that he was so much better than he really was and not everyone was really sure of how he did that. Still, he was Lucas Scott and everyone seemed to think he was actually a good person and that gave him a lot of power at his fingertips—power he was currently exploiting.

Sitting up in bed, he looked over at Lindsey in her nightgown and he got up and went to wash his face in the bathroom. He had gotten Brooke's voicemail about going out of cell range for a while and he was glad that she was getting to prove herself to Victoria, but at the same time he just wanted his girlfriend by his side…as much as he adored Lindsey. In fact, Lucas was starting to think that he was falling for her and that wasn't something that should happen, right? He was in love with Brooke…

Then again, if he loved Brooke he wouldn't be cheating on her.

Sighing at that thought, Lucas wondered how he had gotten here and wondered how he was going to be able to tell Lindsey that he had Brooke. Lindsey would be mad at him for being such an asshole, but Lucas had to stay true to Brooke because he had told her that he would never hurt her again like he had when he was with Peyton…but he was already doing that. He'd already slept with Lindsey more than once and hadn't even told Lindsey in the first place that he was really dating Brooke Davis.

On top of that, he hadn't told Haley about Lindsey yet and Lindsey wanted to meet Haley and Lucas had really gotten himself into a lot of trouble here and didn't know how to get out of it. It was a really deep hole that he had dug himself and more likely than not he was going to get himself screwed over if he didn't find a good way out of it right now. Lucas had a feeling that the longer he let this go on, the worse it was all going to be in the end.

"Lucas, what have you become?" he asked himself in the mirror.

Lindsey wrapped his arms around him and kissed his bare back. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Just having some really bad dreams is all," Lucas lied easily, taking her hands in his and kissing them before he turned around and kissed her tenderly. "Come back to bed with me?"

"Yeah, just let me hold you and it'll get better," Lindsey promised with a smile on her face.

Lucas wished that he was a good enough person to feel guiltier about using two such beautiful and loving women…but he just didn't.

xx

Brooke was actually starting to think that maybe this was the worst idea that she had ever had because actually, Dean was _way_ more attractive than she had originally anticipated. She had suggested swimming to gain the upper hand and was thinking now that maybe suggesting swimming had made her lose the control because he was so attractive in swim trunks. His torso was bare and exposed to her and he seemed to know that she was mentally drooling because he flexed and it caught her attention.

"I've seen better," Brooke mused out loud waving her hand.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Oh, I'm sure you have—that boy toy of yours must be endowed."

"He's my boyfriend, not my toy," Brooke corrected Dean, rolling her eyes.

Still, she was red in the face and Dean was glad because if they were both somewhat attracted, then this was working out for him and he wanted this to work out for him. Yeah he was here to do a hunt and he needed to focus on that, but Brooke Davis was nice to come back to and he hoped that he could spend more actual time with her. He wanted her to get to know him and she wanted him to get to know her, but they both just had so much on their minds right now…

"This boyfriend of yours…" Dean tried to let her know he cared about more than just getting into her pants even though he wanted that too.

Brooke was caught off guard, but answered him. "Lucas Scott—he's my High School Sweetheart."

"He's a lucky man," Dean said nodding at the last bit. "You guys must be the perfect couple."

"No couple is perfect." Brooke told him shrugging. "We have our ups and our downs and right now we've spent a lot of time apart."

"That can't be easy, I hear you—my little brother and I haven't seen each other in a while either," Dean admitted and then continued. "His name is Sam. We both…work a lot…"

Actually, fact of the matter was that Sam wanted to have a normal life and Dean didn't think that that was in the cards for him. Sam had gone back to find Sarah Blake, a girl he'd met a long time ago, and they were trying to be normal and have a real go at happiness. Dean, thought that his role in life was that of a hunter and while normal seemed nice and he was tired of this, he just wasn't quite finished yet and had yet to meet a girl that changed his mind.

Hearing that Dean had family and that he missed his brother though, made Brooke think that maybe she had judged him far too harshly and she smiled a bit. He had a heart and he cared about people other than himself and maybe deep down he wasn't just always trying to pick up girls and get laid. Maybe Dean Winchester was actually a good man with a heart and she was making him out to be a sleezeball that he wasn't…he did feel to her like a good person despite the things that came out of his mouth.

Maybe Brooke needed to approach this differently.

After all, it wouldn't be the first time that Brooke had judged someone wrong in the beginning and so she just smiled and splashed him. He saw that she was trying to make this more playful and splashed her back, both of them taking the moment to laugh and then Dean dunked her under the water. When she came up sputtering, she wiped her eyes and noticed how close Dean was, finding her breath hitching in her throat and for a moment they both glanced at each other's lips…until Brooke splashed Dean again and he just chuckled the almost kiss off.

Oh, no…that could definitely _not_ happen.

**Note: There will be more soon! It will be the hunt and some more Dean/Brooke bonding. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
